


Dispossessed

by TheMagicMicrobus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgardians suck, Banished Loki, Desperation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Memories, Maybe more - Freeform, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Odin's A+ Parenting, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicMicrobus/pseuds/TheMagicMicrobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banished to Midgard, without his magic or identity, Loki struggles to find a new self.  Tormented by memories that couldn't possibly be real, he searches for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispossessed

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stuff, but the Loki bug bit me, and I had to write him something.
> 
> This will (hopefully) be just a few, short, frequently posted chapters until it's finished.

Rage had always been his weapon of choice.  It boiled and curled in the pit of his stomach, hot enough to melt the cold knife of fear.  He carried it with him always, and it was always enough.  Always, but not now.  The hostile press of the court around him seemed suffocating.  A sea of faceless bodies seeking entertainment, seeing only the disgrace and the shame where power had once sat.  They should be bowing.  But they laughed instead, for who could take him seriously, when he had failed to conquer even the most pathetic of races.  Loki could hear their whispers.

“Thor wouldn’t have failed, if he had tried.” 

True, but he is too much a prince to bother.  It stinks of desperation.”

“Poor little Loki.  Beaten by children.”

 

It was becoming hard to tell what was actually said and what was in his head.  Loki reached for his anger, but it had sunk deep inside him, hardening into hatred.  That would not do.  Hate couldn’t keep him warm.  It was cold and it just drove the fear deeper.  Loki painted an arrogant smirk on his face, hoping a cocky facade would do in rage’s place.

The sharp crack of metal on stone rang through the hall.  Loki looked up into the king’s eye, gritting his teeth against all he wanted to say.  As Odin stood, the court fell to their knees around him with the rustle of satin and the creak of stays.  The dark god glared defiantly at the old man, a single tree standing the the gail force winds of his fury.

“Loki of Asgard.  Your crimes against Midgard cannot go unpunished.”

A sharp bark of laughter cut through the heavy silence.  Loki licked his lips, but pressed on, “Oh, why don’t you just cut to the chase?  This whole trial is a farce.  My fate has already been decided.  This is for just for them.”  He spun on his heel to face the audience, bowing mockingly, “I hope you all enjoyed the show, but I’m a busy man.”

Odin sighed, sitting heavily on his gilded throne.  “Very well.  If you seek your sentence without defense, then I will oblige you.  I banish you to Midgard, as I once did your brother.  I strip you of your power and cast you out.”

Loki grinned viciously, “Why, that’s practically an award!  Shall I return with a lady friend and a collection of pets as well?”

“And,” Odin continued, “I take your name.”

The trickster’s eyes grew wide.  He closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to keep his hands from shaking.  “You wouldn’t,” but the edge was gone from his voice and the words sounded more like a plea than a challenge.

“You have left me no choice.  You have rejected every attempt at reconciliation, scorned offers of forgiveness for far too long, Loki.  This time you have gone too far.”  Odin rose again and descended the steps, coming to stand before his adopted son.  He pressed a finger to Loki’s forehead.  The dark god closed his eyes against the burning light.

_ He didn’t let me say goodbye.  Who would I say it to anyway? _


End file.
